


Hunt For Warmth

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier is a Little Shit, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Based on the Prompt:  “I’ll share the blankets with you”Or - Charles hogs all the blankets.
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Reader, Charles Xavier & You
Kudos: 1





	Hunt For Warmth

You always hated being cold and being stuck in a drafty mansion most certainly did not help. Not being able to change the temperature, or change the weather, you resorted to the next best thing. Blankets. There was just one problem. There were never enough blankets for you, or for anyone for that matter. The mansion was never fully intended to function as a school or too hold the amount of guests it currently had.

Always on the search for blankets you usually came up empty handed, the majority of the rest of the team securing one for themselves. Yet today your mission was to finally get a blanket, one of the large, soft, fuzzy ones. You fully intended to do whatever you had to do in order to get it. But you hadn’t expected it to be so easy.

Training had finished for the day, leaving everyone tired and worn out, including yourself. Your plan was to find a blanket and then head to the mansion library for a book. Wandering around the mansion you ran into the others a few of them having blankets but none of them had more than one. Hating that you couldn’t find any you sought out Charles, wanting to ask him about the possibility of securing more.

The two of you had grown close since your recruitment and you assumed he’d be where he usually was, the library. At first you were wary of him, wary of the entirety of the team, but when you found that both you and Charles had similar tastes in novels the two of you began having frequent discussions. Typically you could find him there if he wasn’t training or, getting a bite to eat. Today you were deemed correct as he was lounging on one of the couches under a few blankets and reading your most recent recommendations.

“You mind if I steal one of those?”

“Yes. I’m comfortable and I’m not giving this comfort up.” he answered, not looking up from his book.

“Come on Charles. I’m freezing over here. All I’m asking for is one.”

“I’ll share the blankets with you. Sit”

You knew arguing with him wasn’t going to work, Charles was stubborn. Instead, you grabbed a book of one of the shelves, and burrowed under the blankets Charles was using.

“Comfortable?”

“I’d be even more comfortable if you would just give me one but yeah. I’m comfortable"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
